1. Field
The present disclosure relates to energy generators, and more particularly, to textile-based energy generators.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, flexible and stretchable devices such as wearable computers have been actively developed. In order to realize a flexible and stretchable electronic device, an energy generator for supplying an appropriate amount of electrical energy is demanded. In addition, recently, an energy harvesting technique has been highlighted. Devices for harvesting energy may be referred to as new environment-friendly energy generation devices for converting ambient wind or vibrations or mechanical energy generated from human motion into electrical energy and extracting the converted electrical energy.